


Come Back To Bed

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: foggy, lazy





	Come Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid2).

Sam stands up, opening the curtains to a dank, foggy day. Mist drizzles down and puddles collect in the potholed parking lot.

Dean groans from the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Come back here, dude. We've got nothin' to kill and it's shitty as hell out there.”

Sam turns back to him, smirking. “Are we feeling lazy, big brother?”

“Shut up.”

Crawling back onto the bed, he places a gentle kiss on plush lips. Arms reach around him, pulling their bodies flush. Rubbing against him sensuously, Sam nips at Dean's neck.

“I guess I wouldn't mind staying in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
